Unexpected Beginnings
by LusciousLee92
Summary: What if Sookie met Godric before the great reveal? What would happen when she later went to save him in the future? Slightly off canon. Told from Sookie's POV. Multiple pairings - Eric/Sookie, Sookie/Godric, Eric/Sookie/Godric, Eric/Godric. Also need a BETA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gran, Jason and I only had a few days left in Dallas. Gran had decided that it might be a good idea to go on a holiday after I had finished High School, even if it was only to Dallas. It was great to get out of Bon Temps for a week; to them I was crazy sookie, the girl that was unusual, whose parents died when she was young, the girl who has never had a relationship and the girl who was just different.

I asked Gran if I could just go for a walk alone. We had been so busy the last few days and I needed some time to myself and my own thoughts. "Don't be gone too long Sookie, I trust you but please be careful." Gran said.

"I'll be back in a few hours Gran" I called back as I grabbed my coat. I loved my Gran she has always been there for Jason and I since our parents died, even though raising the two of us might not have always been the easiest of tasks.

I walked out of the hotel and onto the streets. The sun was starting to set and the night sky was becoming alive. I have always loved the sun and sunbathing was one of my biggest vice. Ever since I can remember I have loved the feeling of the rays of light dancing on my skin, the feeling of warmth and happiness that came along with it was absolutely wonderful.

The night was different; although beautiful I didn't feel as strong a connection to it. I always sensed that something was out there hiding in the shadows but of course that was silly. Apart from random animals, nothing was out there. I did enjoy the stars though, the ability to blend in with each other but still be a single entity belonging with the others.

I continue to walk the streets just letting my mind wander. Almost everyone was thinking about closing up their shops and getting home in time for dinner. I felt bad to leave Jason and Gran just before tea but I needed time to myself. I was feeling a little overwhelmed with everything going on. I was glad to be out of school, it was always a difficult place for me. So many thoughts trying to break through my shields, most which were not something I would ever repeat.

I turned a corner and a noticed someone ahead. He was just wandering around like I was but something was off about him. He was beautiful, pale skin and some odd tattoos covering his chest. He looked out of place in this type of town; there was just something about him just seemed different, I was the expert of being different so I could relate. I lowered my shields to see what he doing as most people were ready to head home but something I never expected happened.

I couldn't hear him!

Nothing.

He had no thoughts, no images were flashing through my head. Nothing, just a void. I tried to push in a little further into his brain, just to see if there was something, anything. Suddenly he appeared in front of me. How?

"What are you? What were you trying to do to me?" asked the strange boy?

"N..n..nothing I swear. I was…"I was cut off from answering any further as he grabbed me and the next thing I knew we were in an alley and I was held against the wall with my arms pinned by my sides. I was freaking out. This person was not human, but what did he want with me.

He still hadn't let me go and his face was pushing into my hair and skin. I was trying my best not to make any sudden movements. I didn't know what he wanted to do. Despite my best efforts to calm myself my heart was beating like crazy and my breathing was anything but steady.

I was pulled from my thoughts by muffled laughing. He was still against me with his face in the crook of my neck, laughing. Why? What is so funny about this situation? I was terrified.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm just a girl, I'm nobody, certainly not anyone special" I tried to plead. Hopefully I would be released, allowed to go back to Gran. I didn't know what he wanted but I know I certainly didn't want to stick around,

"You are more than a nobody, you are different and you smell delicious" He replied with slight grin on his face.

"Smell" I questioned. "What has the way I smell got to do with anything?" I could feel my anger start to rise. "First you assault my personal space pulling me into this filthy alley. I have no idea how you did that by the way and now you are sniffing me. I'm sorry but I think I need to ask some questions too."

"Go right ahead my dear" He said as he stepped back to give me some much needed personal space.

"Thanks, I guess" I wasn't too sure how to start this conversation. I know it was not every day that I would meet someone who was more unusual then me.

"Who are you? And I guess the follow up question to that would be WHAT are you?" I asked trying to not let my brain get ahead of myself. I had no idea who this was or what he would be like, all I know is that I had to find out what he is. Being around him was like an icepack from my brain. All these years I have been struggling to try and give people the privacy they deserve. I tried my hardest to stay out of their heads. Who knows maybe this guy holds some sort of weird cure.

He looked and stared me straight in the eyes. I was momentarily captivated by his handsomeness. He was a vision. He had short brown hair with beautiful, dark brown, deep soulful eyes. He was dressed in white cotton and some of his captivating tattoos were visible. After my big ogling session I noticed that he was staring at me rather intensely.

"I'm Godric" he said in the sincerest way possible. His eyes softened and I was shocked by what he said next. "I'm Godric" He repeated "and I'm a Vampire"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vampire! It is safe to say he is out of his mind. This can't be true, there is no way that anything like this could be possible. But I had no doubt in my mind it was. I stood before a vampire. He continued to look at me with expression filled eyes waiting for a reaction. I really didn't know what to do, do I run? No! He would catch me in a second. Do I scream? No because he might rip my throat out before anyone had a chance to hear me. I decided to put my big girl panties on and stand strong. I could not let a predator see any weakness in me.

"You're a vampire" I sated. "How old are you" I asked. His eyes flickered recognising my question and a slight smile appeared on his face. "My dear, I am over 2000 years old"

Two thousand years. How is this possible I ask myself again? This day is becoming more surreal. I cant hardly believe I am standing in front of a 2000 year old vampire named Godric. So many thoughts are running through my head. I cannot settle on one follow up question, there is too much I want to know and I'm not sure that I should even ask some of them.

"Ma petite are you alright? I can see you are struggling with something" he stated sympathetically. "Struggling" I said raising my voice "Of course I'm struggling, you drag me in this filthy alley and tell me you are a two thousand year old vampire. How can a mere human like myself not struggle with the fact there is a vampire right in front of my let alone probably hundreds more over the world."

"My dear there are more than a few hundred of us. We are more common than you think. Humans just have a tendency to overlook the supernatural and ignore what they can't perceive as real. I felt ashamed at my outburst but it is not every day a vampire is answering your 20 questions.

"If there are many vampires out there how hasn't anyone ever found out about them before? If you are over 2000 year old as you say how have you never been detected?"

"I am over 2000 years old I assure you of that" Godric said with a slight smirk appearing on his face "And when you live to be this age you learn a few tricks along the way" His smirk became a full on cheeky grin.

I couldn't help but smile back at his. "What sort of tricks?"

"Glamour for one. We have the ability to control human thoughts and actions by accessing their brain. It has become very useful throughout the years. And who says vampires have never been detected my dear, where do you think those books and movies about vampires begun? From us. Although they are mostly incorrect they prove that out existence is not a myth."

It was beginning to make sense as I thought over everything Godric has just told me. Becoming lost in thought I was not prepared for what happened next. My mouth was suddenly being assaulted by Godrics. Believe me when I say this he in one fine kisser.

I pushed myself onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his with a sudden fierceness which I never knew I had. I felt him stiffen and then relax into the kiss. He tasted amazing, soft and sweet a mixture that could end up being mind-blowing and lethal all at once. I could feel him as he breathed in my scent (still didn't know what was up with that, but now was not the time to ask) and I could hear his fangs extend. I was momentarily shocked and pulled from the kiss to stare at the fangs that appeared before me. If I had any doubt Godric was lying about being a vampire I sure didn't now. "You can touch them if you like Ma Petite, I will not hurt you." I was transfixed momentarily then began my exploration of the shocking but beautiful pair of fangs in front of me. I took the tip of my finger and pressed it against his left fang. It was like any other tooth but completely different at the same time. Considering these teeth were used for drinking people's blood of course they would be different.

Godric moaned as I traced around his fangs. This shocked me and I accidentally pricked my finger on one of them. I saw Godrics eyes darken with lust. I wasn't sure if it was the regular type of lust or blood lust. He grabbed my finger and placed in into his mouth sucking out any blood that was available. I know I should have pulled away and told him this needs to stop but I found myself giving into this indescribable feeling. I pushed myself up against Godrics body (and what a magnificent one it was) withdrew my finger and replaced it with my mouth. Before I knew it we were both moaning into the kiss. I felt myself being pushed into the alley wall behind me. My legs instinctively came up locking around his midsection deepening the kiss further.

Now I have never had much experience with this type of thing but I could tell from the way both of our bodies were reacting we were right on track. I ran my hands through his hair trying to find something to hold onto, something to hold myself in this incredible moment. He took this as a sign of encouragement as his hands started to explore my body. I moaned at his touch, his hands seemed to be covering every inch of my body. My senses were going wild. I could feel my own lust and hunger pouring off me. Although I barely knew his my body knew what it wanted. I started rocking against him; I needed to feel some sort of relief as something deep within kept building and building. Godric returned this gesture with one of his own. His hands brushed over my nipples and I gasped as they hardened at his touch.

We continued this dance for too long. I needed more. My hands that were finished fisting his hair had begun their own discovery leading to one prominent member. I could feel his hardened length through his thin pants pressing up against me. My hands were itching to tough him but before I had the chance Godric pulled away leaving me dazed.

"I am dreadfully sorry my dear, I did not mean for this to happen" He said apologetically casting his eyes downwards.

"Godric you have nothing to apologise for" I whispered tilting his head up to look into his eyes. "Trust me when I say this, I wanted that more than you could ever know"

"I do know. But I am not worthy for someone as pure as you. You deserve all the world has available; you deserve the light not the shadows in this alley. I am sorry my dear but I must be leaving" he stated as he began to pull way.

"Godric" I shouted at him. He turned his body back to me in time for me to plant a kiss on his magnificent lips "Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie."

A/N: Ok so that was my first time writing smut. I still need a BETA to help me out with some things as I have never wrote anything before. I hope you are all enjoying it so far and don't hate me for how I ended that chapter. Now the next chapter I am trying to decide what to do. I am thinking of jumping forward through a series of flashes such as the reveal of vampires, Grans death (maybe) and a few meetings with Eric. Or should I just jump to Eric asking sookie to accompany him to Dallas to rescue his maker. She doesn't realise his maker is Godric.

Godric has left for now but he will be back soon. Ideas guys x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Breaking News live at the White House "My fellow Americans, I am sure you are all wondering if the allegations made tonight are genuine, let me tell you Vampires do exist." This statement was made by our current President. I tuned out to the rest of the broadcast. I have known vampires have existed for a few years now. This was a big step forward in history. I wouldn't help let my thoughts wander to the only vampire I have met, Godric. I often found myself distracted with thoughts of him, wondering if he was also thinking of me.

_Flashback_

I couldn't sleep last night. Thoughts of Godric were running through my head, I needed to see him again. I left the hotel at dusk again reassuring Gran I would only be a few minutes and found myself returning to the street and alley where I first met that wonderful vampire who I could not stop thinking about. But to my disappointment he was not there.

_End of flash back_

More than once I thought it might have been a dream. The thing is not many people have paid attention to me. I was always the lone sheep left out of the herd. I wanted so badly to fit in with normal people but I have begun to see myself as not normal. I am different.

"Sookie, order up" Lafayette called from the kitchen.

**6 months later **

I found myself sitting in Fangtasia. Ever since meeting Godric I always wanted to meet Vampires, I just felt this pull to be around them and before anyone can tell me off, yes I know they are dangerous and they could kill me but so can humans. Look what happened to my Gran. I could feel the tears in my eyes almost about to spill over the ledge. I blinked a few times to keep them at bay and went to the bar to order a gin and tonic.

I had a sip of my drink looking around. Fangtasia is a popular vampire bar located in the outskirts of Shreveport next door to a toys'r'us. A big open plan bar was located in the centre with a few booths scattered against the walls. Fangtasia, I presume, is a hangout for local vampires and a quick way to find a cheap and easy meal for tonight. I couldn't help but notice that Fangtasia is filled with sleazy, scantily clad women that are all hoping to get themselves a vampire for the night.

Their thoughts are filled with lust. I found myself struggling a little to reinforce my shields to block out their thoughts. This was a little difficult as there are many people here and most are strong broadcasters.

I remained seated at the bar still glancing around at the people present when I noticed him. He came out of a door that I am assuming was his office and say elegantly in the large throne located on a stage. He is one of the reasons I came tonight, I heard (and not with my ears) about this drop dead gorgeous vampire that owns this club and I knew I had to come and see who he was. Let me tell you their memories of him do not do him justice. He is radiant; blond and blue-eyed, tall and broad shouldered. He was wearing tight, black, leather pants that leave nothing to the imagination, boots and a matching leather vest. You expect this kind of guy on the cover of romance novels not situated on a throne in a bar. Just by looking at him I could tell he had a fierce and strong personality and by the way everyone flocked around him he had a way with women. I felt a moment of disappointment, a part of me was hoping this would be the same vampire I met in Dallas but alas it isn't.

Fangtasia was not what I anticipated and I couldn't help but feel out of place in my non black, skin hugging dress. I didn't know what I expected of tonight but looking at this man before me and I could tell he was out of my league. Why would anyone want some telepathic virgin barmaid from Bon Temps.

He sat in that throne with an air of confidence surrounding him. I remained seated at the bar watching him for what seemed like a few hours. Even though he is owning that throne he looks utterly bored. I couldn't help but laugh as a few sorry excuses of women and some men offer themselves to him, he dismisses them with a flick of his wrist not even glancing at the pathetic people.

It was nearing midnight when I felt a spark deep inside me light up. I haven't felt anything like that since my time spent with Godric. Oh how I missed him. The feeling within me was becoming stronger and I felt a slight pull. I glanced around the bar trying to figure out where this feeling was coming from, my eyes locked with the hunk on the stage. _"It couldn't be him, why? How would I be of interest to him?"_ I thought. But as I tried to dismiss the feeling and

The feeling intensified and I once again glanced up to the man in the throne. He had a frustrated look on his face. He waved his hand at me signalling for me to approach him. I left my seat at the bar and walked towards the platform. The thoughts of everyone penetrated through my shields bombarding me, causing me to lose focus.

_"What's so special about her, she isn't even dressed right"_

_"She probably is just trailer trash, look at her"_

_"I could give him a better fuc…"_ I slammed my shields up. I knew every eye in the establishment was probably on the two of us right now, I didn't need to hear the thoughts of everyone too.

I made it to the edge of the platform looking up into the eyes of the man who fascinated me. We stared at each other for what seemed like a life time. I noticed the flare of his nostrils as he took in my scent, I really didn't know why vampires like to sniff me, I saw the gleam in his mischievous eyes and the smirk that appeared on his mouth.

"Please sit" he said as he indicated to the chair that was recently placed beside him. I hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do; when he spoke again "Unless you would rather sit somewhere that is more comfortable for the both of us" His face was supporting the sexiest grin as he gestured to his lap.

**A/N - Thanks to a few suggestions I have a basic outline for where this story is going. I am not to happy with this chapter but decided to post anyway. Enjoy x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I should hopefully get another chapter out tonight I just thought I would try my hand at Erics Pov. **

**Chapter 4**

Eric POV

"Master I know that entertaining the vermin is the last thing you want to do but you know you get a thrill from it. Plus it boosts the sales allowing me to spend more money" My child loved shopping. I honestly didn't understand the pleasure she received from spending thousands of dollars on a few pair of shoes or an outfit.

"Fine" I said as she grinned up at me. She knew all too well that I detested this. I made my way to my throne ignoring the stares of the people present. As I sat in my throne I began to think of a way to get Pam back for ever thinking of putting myself and this throne on display.

Sitting here bored out of my mind I decided to scan the room looking for my next conquest. Several pathetic blood bags tried to approach me but I dismissed them without a glance. All the humans that come here are pitiful; they think that being here they are living on the edge. Let me tell you they are a disgrace, the lowest bunch of humans are here. Another fang banger approached and attempted to touch me. Me!

Why would I let this lowly subordinate life form touch the magnificence that is me. Yes I may be a little full of myself but I don't hold a humans life over my own. They are nothing but an adequate fuck and feed. As I sent the next pathetic piece of existence away I hear someone laugh from the direction of the bar. It was a soothing sound coming from a human. I do not often find myself drawn to a specific being but there was something different and magical coming from the blonde woman at the bar.

I watched her for the next few hours, but I couldn't help but notice that she was not a typical fang banger. There is innocence in her. This intrigued me, I felt myself stir in my pants, I had to know this woman, and she will be mine. I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts that were taking on a life of their own. Never had I thought I wanted a human to claim as my own. But that was what I was feeling.

I needed to meet her to rid myself of these feelings that were stirring inside me. I am a powerful vampire and my gifts have advanced greatly, one of these is the ability to glamour from a distance. I no longer had to look humans in their eyes to do as I will. I sent my glamour to the woman at the bar but I noticed it didn't work. What the hell was she. No one has resisted my influence before; this intrigued and outraged me at the same time. I needed her here now. I sent another wave and this time she looked up directly at me. Her eyes were swimming in emotion, she had such delicate features, what the hell am I thinking she is human. By the end of the night I will be inside her.

Finally she left the bar and made her way towards me. I could help but notice the sway of her hips and the shape of her breasts. I am a man of course and this tasty morsel had a nice package. She stood at the edge of the stage, and my nose as the most delicious smell filled my head. It was the most delectable scent par to only a few supernatural beings in existence. This helped firm my resolution that she was more than human.

"Unless you would rather sit somewhere that is more comfortable for the both of us" I asked giving her my sexiest smirk I could muster up.

She will be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I posted 2 chapters today because I am not sure Ill be able to get one up tomorrow. I am taking my kids to the aquarium so it will be a big day. I forgot the mention that these characters are not mine, I just pull them out and play with them for a while. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sookie POV

I thought about his offer for a moment. It would be so easy to give into my desires and straddle his lap but I decided to use my better judgement and sit on the chair to the side of his throne. Attempting to sit gracefully on the chair did not go as plan as I clumsily tripped over my own feet and started falling to the floor. Next thing I knew is I found myself on Eric's lap, I am guessing he caught me before I hit the ground. _"How nice of him"_ I thought as his hands rested on the swell of my hips holding me forcefully and gently against him.  
"Thank you for catching me" I said remembering my manner as I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "You are more than welcome, but next time try not to fall for me so easily" he teased. I ducked my head away from his line of sight feeling my blush deepen.

I felt him shift his body beneath me but he made no move to release me, instead he pulled me closer to his body. I didn't know what to do in this type of situation. It was not every day that I found myself sitting on someone's lap let alone a vampire's one.

"Did you want me to move?" I asked "Don't you dare" He quickly replied. I grinned and nodded and decided to introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie Stackhouse" I looked up and smiled at him which he returned causing a shiver to run through my body. I felt him stir under me, I sat here on his lap thinking about the effect I was having on him. I was sure it was equal to the effect he was having on my body.

"I am Eric Northman and the pleasure is all mine, if you behave the pleasure may be yours too" Immediately I became aroused, my nipples hardened and I was sure my panties were saturated. Eric's eyes dilated and I felt his hardened length rub up against my leg. I squealed in shock as he picked me up, turned me around and placed me back on his lap causing me to straddle him. This was a far better position. I ogled his prefect body for the next few minutes as it is so much better up close. I glanced at the strong, muscular arms that were placed around me, they were magnificent. Although I couldn't see he hands I was sure they were large and very skill full. I smiled at my thoughts and moved on to the next body part which happened to be his chest.

Eric was wearing a black leather vest that was hugging his body in all the right places. It made his abs and pecks stand out. Subconsciously I was wishing he wasn't wearing it as I would have a much better view. I moved to the only place that was left for me to look at. His face, and what a beautiful one it is. Eric's chiselled jaw that begged for a nibble and his full, kissable lips were mere inches from my mouth.

Looking through my eyelashes directly into his eyes I couldn't help but sigh. They were so expressive, swirling with lust and hunger that was directed completely at me. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his, he stiffened underneath me so I pulled back fearing I did something wrong. I didn't want to anger the most powerful vampire in this bar. I untangled myself from his grasp and hopped off his lap "Sorry I didn't mean to do that, I'll just go now" But before I could even step down of the stage I found myself back in his lap, his arms around me with his skilful mouth on mine.

I moaned at the contact of his mouth and tongue swirling around with mine. I lifted myself off his lap, onto my knees, so I was now had the height advantage; I ran my hands through his hair slightly tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. He whimpered at my touch, this powerful vampire was whimpering, I swell with pride and I continued my ministrations.

He placed his hands back on my hips and pulled me down enthusiastically onto his lap once again. As we made contact I gasped, I could feel him through his leather pants, and his hardened length was pressing up against my heated core. He smirked at my gasp and rubbed himself against my centre, I returned this gesture with one of my own, as I bucked into his hips over and over again while letting my hands explore his body. We were both getting carried away I don't think either of us realised we were still on stage at a bar.

"Erhem, Eric you might want to take this elsewhere unless you are going to give us a free show" Said the female vampire that interrupted us. Eric growled "Pam I suggest you leave us alone, I know very well what I am doing" He hissed. He picked me up and whizzed us through a door into his office.

Eric closed the door forcefully and pushed me down onto his now empty desk. He leaned over me and begun kissing me again with more enthusiasm. I moaned from underneath him as his hands were now covering every inch of my body. He pulled himself from our kiss to rip open the front of my dress. His eyes were drinking in the sight of my body and his expert hands found my nipples tweaking them slightly. Eric pulled my breasts from my bra and he growled in appreciation, his mouth soon replaced his hands as he tasted every inch of newly exposed skin.

I fisted his hair trying desperately to hold him in place and keep his attentions solely on my hardened peaks. Our joined, well as much as they can be through my underwear and his leather pants, we both bucked into each other multiple times until I felt a familiar stirring in the bottom of my stomach. I pushed my core against him one last time, my legs locked around him and he stiffened and roared as we both experienced out climaxes.

I flopped down onto the desk completely spent, I didn't realise during our make out session that my shields dropped and I heard the most horrible thoughts running through someone's head. I was about to warn Eric when the wall next to us exploded and I felt myself pass out.

* * *

**A/N Sorry to leave it there but at least there are some sexy bits in that chapter. Let me know what you think as the reviews continue to put a smile on my face.**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/N - Sorry this took so long. I have had a busy past couple of days. Did everyone catch the new episode of True Blood last night Eric is FINE! Enjoy x**

**These characters are not mine I just pull them out and play with them for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Eric POV**

I was thoroughly enjoying this make out session that was taking place on my desk. The scent of Sookie's arousal was enveloping the room and my senses. She made me release like a horny teenager without any self control. No one has ever been able to make me do this, not in a thousand years and I have been with many women.

Seeing her sprawled out on my desk was perhaps the best sight in the world and the pleasure we brought each other was defiantly one of the best experiences I have ever had. I was ready to move onto the next stage when sookie had an alarmed look on her face. Just as I was about to ask her what is wrong the wall of my office exploded and we were both flown across the room. My fangs clicked down as the smell of her blood hit my nose. I sped over to her side assessing the damage that had come to her when the screech of tires leaving the club parking lot alerted me back to the big problem at hand.

Pam rushed to my side as she heard the explosion. "Pam, follow them and tell me what you learn" She looked like she was going to argue, I could feel some worry through our bond but there was a more important task at hand. "NOW PAM" I said raising my voice and she flew out the hole in the wall that was previously a part of my office.

The smell of Sookie's blood was getting stronger; I couldn't let this delectable woman die on my office floor. I noticed she had hit her head and blood was slowly pouring out. The blood lust was beginning to take a hold of my body but I won't let it consume me. I picked her up and brang my wrist to my mouth cutting it on my fangs. I let the blood pour into Sookie's mouth and witnessed her wounds closing and healing. Still holding her I flew us towards my house. Her soft body beneath me as I was flying through the sky was stupendous. She was soft and supple in all the right places. Landing at my home in Shreveport I entered the code to enter. I was nothing if not cautious; safety was one of the biggest reasons I have lived to be the age I am. It was the biggest lesson my maker ever taught me.

Stepping over the threshold Sookie started to wake. I placed her on the lounge and went to fetch a glass of water for her and a true blood for myself even though I detested the stuff. When I reached the lounge room she was sitting in the chair with a confused look on her face.

"Sookie, are you alright?" I asked. I needed to make sure she was not still injured and I was hoping she was not afraid of being in my home. I never bring women into my house, I can't risk the security threat with anyone but there was something about the woman in front of me. I picked up on something different.

"Eric? Where am I and what happened? The last thing I remember was us on your desk and then… How am I not injured? I felt myself being thrown across the room then everything went black, which I assume I was knocked unconscious. What happened and did you catch the guy that did this, I heard him and was about to warn you before…" Sookie is ranting but she suddenly stopped talking and an alarmed look appeared on her face.

"What were you about to tell me Sookie? How did you hear something my vampire hearing didn't pick up? What are you? I can tell you are different just from your scent" Who was this woman. I am intrigued.

"What is with you vampires and smelling me? Am I some sort of delicacy for y'all?" Sookie was beginning to become frustrated throwing her hands up in the air during her little rant. Her eyes were swimming with rage and she couldn't look more beautiful.

I gave her my famous panty dropping smirk "Sookie we associate everything with scent and yours is the most delicious thing that has ever hit my senses, but Sookie I need to know what you are hiding from me, Answer the question"

Sookie sat in front of me on the cough and gave a little huff. That was maybe one of the sexiest gestures as it made her chest rise and fall, this was even better still as the top of her dress was still ripped open giving me a well desired view.

"Ok. I don't know what I am but over the last few years I have came to the conclusion that I am not completely normal. As for how I knew what was going to happen I heard the attacker in my head… I'm a telepath, ever since I can remember I have heard the inner most thoughts of people all around me. My mother was afraid of me and there are only a few people that could ever accept who I am, because I am different."

She looked as if she was about to cry. Thankfully I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out caller id said it was my child Pam, hopefully she has found out something about the ass who blew up part of my club.

"Pam, speak" I said into the phone when I answered it. She informed me that the human prick lived not far from the club and is a member of the Fellowship of the Sun (FOTS) trying to rid the world of one more vampire to gain favour with the reverend. Fucking FOTS ever since the reveal they have been up our asses. I told Pam not to kill the pathetic blood bag but glamour him into promoting vampire rights and to pay to fix my friggen wall. I could not risk killing this weasel, not with everyone watching out moves so closely since the reveal. We had to be on our best behaviour with the media and every human eye watching us waiting for a moment that we screw up.

I hung up the phone and turned back to the woman on my couch. "You're a Telepath"

* * *

**A/N - I hope you liked it. Ill try and get another one up as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again sorry for the wait. I have figured out where I want this story to go but it might take a while to get there. This chapter is a little shorter but I needed to end it there. Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 7 SPOV**

I have just told this man I have only known a few hours my biggest secret. Am I stupid, how can I think that I could trust him, yes we are attracted to each other but attraction doesn't mean there is any form of trust.

He hung up the phone and turned around to face me. "You're a Telepath" he said. His eyes are strained but there a sense of excitement in them. "Interesting, this could be very useful"

"Useful, What do you mean useful?" I asked as my temper stated to roar again.

"Well dear Sookie, I mean that you could be of use to me, that id you would like to be" Waggling his eyebrows as he said this I couldn't help but laugh.

"And what would this entail, how would you use this skill to your advantage?"

"I would ask that you come (he said drawling the word out) into Fangtasia and sit with me. I would ask you to listen to customers and employees as this would be a great service that only you could provide" Much to my amusement he winked at the end. My skin was begging to flush and I felt that oh so good tingle in my lower parts.

I stood from the cough and slowly walked towards him adding an extra swish to my hips. I stopped only inches from his chest. "So I would be your little telepath for you to use whenever you like, is that what you want"

"Well I won't say it's not appetising" He drawled. "However I will make sure you have a salary and any benefit you desire" This vampire and his innuendos. It sounded appealing, recently I had to take up a job bartending after Grans death and even though I do alright on tips I can almost guarantee that money will be a little easier, but there were options to weigh. Working at Merlottes is safe, money can fluctuate a depending on customer's moods but constantly having to block people's thoughts out can be a strain.

Working at Fangtasia I will probably be paid better than I expected, I would be able to relax my shields, yes I'll have to listen to peoples thoughts but I would be working the shields more so hopefully I'll be able to work up a better control. Another major plus is I will be around Eric a lot of the time, this puts a big tick in the Yes box but there are also elements of danger like tonight. What would happen if people saw me with him all the time? Would they assume we are dating and what would this mean for me/us?

"Eric it sounds really great but honestly I don't really know you and here you are after you saved my life offering me a potential job, its just so much, so quickly I don't know what to think"

"Just think about it Sookie, I know we will work together perfectly and if its danger you are worried about I promise ill keep you safe" I really wanted to believe him but there are certain amounts of danger involved. I just needed to weigh my options.

"I will Eric" I said as I glanced around. His place was spectacular and huge; it was defiantly a bachelor pad although there were touches of softness. I'm guessing he didn't furnish it himself.

"You have a beautiful place, so bright and open." It really was immaculate I couldn't help but feel in awe. "Thank you Sookie, but I do get lonely sometimes" Again with the wink.

"Oh you are such a flirt, Eric listen I think I need to get home and rest, I was almost blown up tonight. Hang on a second, how am I not injured, what the hell happened?" Confusion struck me hard. The last thing I remember is feeling bliss lying on Eric's desk then I was flown across the room and knocked out.

"You are not injured because I gave you my blood, I healed you. I hope this is alright. You had a rather large gash on your head and I didn't want you to die on me"

Blood, Yuck! At least I was unconscious for that part. Ok so vampire blood heals, so that explains why I am not wounded right now and it might explain why I have an abundance (word of the day) of energy. I felt like I could run Eric's whole property for hours.

"Thanks Eric, I don't know what situation I would be in now if it wasn't for you. I don't know how to thank you for what you have done to help me" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I felt myself crashing to the couch behind me with Eric's lips are on every inch of exposed skin. He looked up and gave me a fangy smile "I know a few ways you could repay me Lover"

* * *

**A/N: I might skip forward soon to Eric asking Sookie help him find his maker, who she doesn't know is Godric. Sookie will go through some changes in future chapter too. Another chapter will be up in the next day or two. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: New chapter and the story is finally progressing. As always these characters are not mine I just pull them out and play with them for a while. Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It has been 3 months since I met Eric, a very interesting 3 months. Our personal relationship hasn't progressed at all since out first meeting. There has been a lot of flirting and almost moments of gratification but it never developed into anything more. I did start developing feelings for him on some level. I liked being near him, he made me laugh and treated me like a lady which is more than I can say for people in my own town. Working for him wasn't bad either. As I suspected he paid better than I expected I actually had to convince him to lower the rate. I didn't want it to look like I was using him or I was being paid for other reasons.

I really enjoyed my new job, it allowed me to relax during the day, get all the housework done and I still have time to read. Come nightfall I would make my way to Fangtasia to sit with Eric in his private booth and listen in on his employees and customers. At first it was overwhelming, all their thoughts were about sex and other more personal fantasies, after a while it came easier to sift through their thoughts and find the people who didn't belong here. On more than one occasion I have found groups of under age young women in the bar and even a few drainers. The more I practices reading minds the easier it became; I was able to delve into their thoughts effortlessly. Over the last few weeks with my mindreading has developed further, I can actually peel through the layers into their subconscious thoughts, I can read and seek out every hidden thought or fantasy. This has become a favourite game of mine and Eric's, we guess their deepest hidden fantasy and I will check to see how close we were. It produces some interesting results.

I have really enjoyed the last few weeks getting to know Eric better; even Pam has become a sort of friend to me in her own special way. On more than one occasion I had to subject myself to a cool shower but this was a bad idea. It just brings the memories of Eric's long cool fingers back and I have to turn up the heat. It's safe to say that I am still attracted to him, he is a hilarious but smart man and I enjoy his company greatly.

The sun has just set outside and almost immediately I received a text from Eric. He brought me this phone when I first started working for him insisting that he needed a way to contact me. "Come to Fangtasia ASAP. I need your help, we have important matters to discuss" It must be really important as Eric has never ordered me to come see him. Getting dressed quickly I made my way to Fangtasia.

Arriving at Fangtasia the first thing I noticed was that it was closed I found it unusual as it was never shut. I hopped out of my car and walked inside. As soon as I stepped a foot in the door Eric picked me up and whisked me to his office, he placed me on the couch and sat across from me. I looked up at his face and I was shocked, he looked so worried and so heartbroken, I didn't know what to do so I reached up, put my arms around him and gave him a hug along with a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Sookie" He said, his voice was deflated.

"Hey, it's alright. Why don't you let me know what's going on?"I detached myself from his lap and sat back on the couch across from him. Eric's face was now like stone, no emotion showing. "Sookie I need your help. I just received a call from Dallas and they informed me my maker is missing, we are all fearing that he has been kidnapped" Well this is a pickle I thought, Eric is over 1000 years old and his maker has been kidnapped. What does this say for the other younger vampires if someone older can be taken? Eric continued talking so I listened in carefully "Their main suspect are the FOTS, they are guessing that they have taken him back to their church and he is being held against his will. I need you to accompany me there and help me with your skill to see if we can find out anything, we need to rescue him if he is being held captive. Please Sookie; can you go with me to Dallas?"

"Of course I'll go with you Eric, I can see this has you worried and I will do anything I can to help you find your maker. When do we leave?" Eric jumped up and gave me a sad smile.

"Now, I have already called the airport and a plane will be ready to leave as soon as we get there, Pam has clothes packed for you so there is no reason for you to go back home and get anything. Thanks Sookie."

"Um should I be worried about the clothes Pam packed and how did she get them from my house?"I have no clue what type of clothes Pam would pack for me, it's not like I had many choices in my closet.

"Sookie she didn't get them from your house she brought them and to your previous question you should only not be too worried. I told Pam not to stray too far from your style"

"Thanks Eric but I'm not sure how I feel about y'all buying me clothes. It's not something anyone has ever really done for me, but I won't complain, if it gets up to Dallas quicker then I'm all for it. I guess I'm ready to go" I didn't want to seem ungrateful, but I am not used to having someone buy clothing for me. All I wanted to do was help Eric find his maker.

Eric, Pam and I all hopped into Pam's minivan and we drove to the airport to board our flight. Pam's driving was horrible, yes she stayed in between the lines, but she drove like a bat out of hell, we reached the airport in record time, I am amazed that the minivan could go that fast. Because of the time we left and because of Pam's driving Eric and Pam didn't need a travel coffin as it will still be night by the time we arrive. We all boarded the plane and made our way to Dallas off to find Eric's maker.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up in a day or 2. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope you are all still enjoying the story :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am this has taken as long as it has. I have been so busy and I couldn't figure out how to word this chapter. We are getting closer to Godric reappearing and I know many of you are looking forward to it. I also want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. Each review fills me with such happiness and makes me want to write faster for all of you. Enjoy the chapter x**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Dallas has changed over the years. The buildings have become taller, there are also many more than there were before and the streets are busier especially for the middle of the night. I found myself fascinated with the changes that have occurred. I couldn't even begin to imagine the changed Eric has seen over the years. He really should write his own version of history from his eyes. We arrived at the Hotel Carmilla, the only vampire friendly hotel in Dallas even though more are now being made to accommodate all the vampires in the area. Eric, Pam and I checked in at the service desk and we were given the keys to our rooms. Pam had her own room and I had an adjoining one with Eric.

I'm not sure he only did this to protect me, but knowing Eric he probably had other plans he has not yet shared with me. We made our way up to our rooms after we were told that our bags would be delivered shortly. Entering the room I found that it was quite beautiful, especially for a vampire hotel, I wasn't sure what I expected but this was not it. The room was so big and open, light colouring on the walls make it look even more open. Even my adjoining room was beautifully decorated and the light coloured theme continued into here. I reached the bathroom and it was massive. I swear it was the size of my bedroom in my house in Bon Temps. Huge shower and separate bath on each wall, warming towel rack (I really need to get one of them for my house) and a toilet that reminded me of Eric's throne.

Walking out of the bathroom I found Eric sitting on his bed. "Eric" I said pulling him out of any thoughts that I'm sure was rushing through his head. "What are we doing tonight? Do we start to look for him? Is there a plan?" I really had no clue what we were doing, on the plane trip over we didn't talk I just let him think about, well whatever he was thinking about. I am sure it was something to do with his maker though as I often saw pain and concern flash over his masculine features.

"My Sookie, there are no plans for tonight. Tomorrow we will meet with my makers second in command and ask them everything they know. Tomorrow we will start our search." He looked defeated even though the search hasn't even begun, I sat down next to him on his larger than king size bed. "Lay down" I told him, but he resisted "Please" I asked and he complied. I sensed that he just needed someone to hold him tonight. He needed someone to take care of him even though he wouldn't admit it. Tonight wasn't about gratification; it was about taking care of someone who needed it. And that is all we did, we lay down on the bed and I held him through the night.

I was awoken at 4pm by my stomach growling and Eric wouldn't be up for another two hours at least. I didn't have a chance to eat anything last night because of the impromptu trip to Dallas. Looking around the room I noticed they didn't have any human food. I removed myself from Eric's tight grasp and made my way to the bathroom to take care of my morning needs. After I finished I decided to call for room service as I didn't really want to leave the room if I didn't have to and I was starving. I ordered a large breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, pancakes and assorted fruits. I knew I couldn't possibly eat it all but I would put some away for later so I didn't need to order again.

The food was delivered quickly, I thanked the man who dropped it off and tipped him. Staring at all the food on the trolley I found myself ravenous and before I knew it all the eggs, bacon and pancakes was demolished. I placed the fruit in the fridge for a snack later of but I was sure that I wouldn't be hungry for a while. Seeing as Eric wouldn't be up for another hour I went for a shower as I didn't get the change to last night, showers always leave me feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. Stepping under the stream my mind began thinking of all the possibilities of finding Eric's maker. Would he even still be alive? And if he was held captive in the Fellowship, how are we supposed to rescue him?

After I thoroughly cleaned myself I shut off the water and grabbed one of the fluffiest towels on the rack. I walked into the bedroom looking for my suitcase; thankfully I found it at the end of the bed in my room. Hesitantly I opened it as I was not sure what I expected to see in there, opening the bag I found some of the most beautiful clothes I have ever seen. I know that this amount of clothing with these brands would cost more than I could have ever afforded.

I picked out a simple but elegant woman's suit as I was sure we were meeting some important people tonight and by important people I mean important vampires. I dressed in the safety and privacy of my own bedroom; once I was sure I was presentable enough I left my room only to find Eric sitting up on his bed with a pensive look on his face.

"Eric, is everything alright?"Well that sure snapped him out of it. His eyes locked with mine and he shook his head "I was trying to sense for my maker but as it is as I thought, he has kept the bond blocked. It has been like this for about 6 years now. I really hope my maker is not suffering where ever he is" I didn't know how to reply. I just gave him a soft smile. He is struggling badly with whatever his maker is going through. I don't know what it is like to be bonded with someone but I imagine when this bond becomes closed off in the manner Eric is being subjected too I'm sure it is not a good feeling.

"Eric, let's both finish getting ready so we can be on our way to get some information. It will give us a place to start which hopefully will make this situation a little less daunting" He agreed and dressed in a matter of seconds and before I knew it we were out the door.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad. I was a little stuck about half way through but fixed it up and now I am back on track. Please Review and enjoy your day/night :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - I am so sorry about the wait. Holidays ended and it was the first week back this week so busy busy busy. I have had to get back in routine which is hard on me and my kids. My son has a really bad flu so I am up all night dealing with his coughing and up early each morning to make sure he is still breathing. **

**On the other side a more positive note is I am 2 reviews of 100 :)  
Next chapter is when Godric will reappear so thats exciting. I have already started writing it so ill try and get it up by the end of the weekend.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"So Sookie will infiltrate the Fellowship tomorrow during the day" said Isabel. All these arrangements have been made without my being asked but I would do anything to help Eric save his maker, so right now I didn't mind not being a part of the conversation.

Isabel is second in command here is Dallas, she is sort of like the Pam to Eric. When we arrived we were immediately filled in on the situation. I have never seen Eric look so worried. Plans were being thrown left, right and centre to save the Dallas sheriff from the FOTS. Somehow the plans concluded with me infiltrating the Fellowship, on my own I might add, during the day when I could not be protected. I wasn't too sure about this plan. In theory I know that Eric could never put me in danger willingly but in his current state I know he would also do anything he could to save his maker. The fact that he trusts and believes me enough to scout out any clues, is only a little reassuring, I know doing this may not be the safest thing for me to do but I also know that if I did not do it Eric would tear apart the place causing a bigger mess than necessary.

This was all laid out to for me to begin tomorrow afternoon but I could sense that Eric was dreading the extended wait. He is anxious and wants to have his maker back safe and sound. We thanked Isabel for her information and help and we told her that any information gathered would be reported back to her tomorrow night. Upon leaving Isabel it was only mere hours until morning and Eric was becoming even more agitated. I knew if we didn't do something now this was not going to end well.

"Eric" I said trying to snap him out of whatever thought was rushing through his over active brain. Even though his thoughts were nothing but a void to me I could still feel the energy swirling through. "Eric, are you ok? I know waiting another day might be hard for you but its what we have been told to do"

"Sookie, I cannot wait around for another night to pass, who knows if tomorrow is his last day. I know it may be dangerous but he is my Maker and I must go to him now" Even though he was demanding that he do this I heard it as a plea, a cry for help. I mustered up all the strength I had inside me and said "Eric, it is really close to dawn, if you go and do not find anything out, even if you do find something out or even rescue him how are you supposed to get back to the hotel in time. I can let you burn, it would hurt me too much"

He looks at me through his eyelashes and smiled at my confession. Right now we are basically friends although I have some feelings for him and seeing him in this state reassures me that he isn't all vampire and he has some human feelings. I couldn't let him fry in the morning sun, it would kill me to see him leave this world but I know if I didn't help out he would go alone and might not come back "I have a plan, are we able to go back to the hotel and grab a travel coffin for you to use in case the sun rises before the plan can be completed"

A gleam of pride and hope flashed across his beautiful features and he assured me that this is possible. We make out way back to the hotel to grab the coffin and floor it to the Fellowship of the sun.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter but the next one will be up really soon :) Review please as it encourages me to write this story x**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can begin to tell you how sorry I am about the wait between chapters. I have been busy preparing for tests and just got told last week my son might have cancer. But enough of that. Please enjoy the new instalment x**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

We made our way to the fellowship in record time. It was only an hour until morning so after I finished pleading the whole way there Eric agreed to wait in the coffin providing that I took some of his blood so he can sense if I happened to be in trouble. I agreed and he tore open his wrist, I placed it at my mouth and drank his essence in until the wounds healed. I tried to ignore the moans that were leaving both of our throats. I released his wrist and said a quiet thank you as I felt his blood fill my body and produce this wonderful feeling of power.

We arrived at the Fellowship and noticed there were more cars than we expected. There must be some sort of dawn service this morning, but I couldn't let myself become distracted with this. In some ways it helps me slip inside unnoticed rather than breaking in. When we pulled up Eric jumped in the coffin and I covered it with blankets and bags so it didn't look like a vampire was at the church. Once I was sure he was secure I left on my mission.

Walking up to the front doors I was not surprised that they were unlocked. Opening the door and stepping inside a bunch of thoughts penetrated through my shields. The loudest one was none other than the newly appointed Reverend Newlin.

"God's great powers will obliterate this fiend in front of us all. I will finally have some vengeance on the beasts that murdered my family" The thoughts present in his mind were what worried me. He is planning to make a vampire meet the sun. I just prayed I would get there in time to stop this. I walked through the church towards the back. The voices in my head increased and I know I found the room I was after. It turns out it wasn't a room. I opened a pair of double doors that lead out to the rear of the church, everyone turned to look around and see who entered their church and interrupted the ceremony.

"Girl, who are you and what are you here for?" Asked a soldier type man standing just inside the door. His getup was complete with the typical army clothes and a gun in his hands. His clothes were embodied 'Soldiers of the Sun' which I gather is not a good thing.

Pulling the thoughts out of his head and based on "Sorry for arriving late, I was invited to watch the vampire meet the sun. I hope I am not too late" I plastered on my most trustworthy smile and looked at him through my eyelashes. He grinned back at me and said to go ahead as it was just about to begin. The ceremony was about to begin, Reverend Newlin was giving some big speech about vile creatures who are nothing but an abomination present on God's green earth. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, what he was doing was practically murder even if they were technically a different species to humans. The thing that shocked me was when Rev Newlin said that the vampire is repenting and has offered himself to meet the sun. I truly hoped this wasn't the case and I was praying that it wasn't Eric's maker, this would devastate him.

The doors behind me opened and out walked several soldiers all equipped with big black guns. The next person that walked out almost made me scream. It was Godric, the vampire I met here years ago, the vampire that has always been in my thoughts, was he Eric's maker? I couldn't let him die. I have to do something to stop this. Godric was being led up to the makeshift stage that had a big cross directly in the middle. It was horrible to think that he is being presented in front of everyone to meet his final death; the worst thing is that he is doing this willingly. Why would he do this? When I met him a few years ago he seemed so full of life, he was such an interesting character that I have never forgotten.

He climbs up on the wooden stage flanked by guards and stands before us all. He leans against the cross with his arms stretched out to match the eaves of the cross and closes his eyes in anticipation. I could feel my heart beating erratically and I could feel myself fill with power. I pushed my way closer to the stage but all I could think is that I won't get there quick enough. The sun has just started to break the horizon and Godric's skin started to fry.

"NO!" I shouted and his eyes snapped directly to mine. The next thing I knew I was standing at Godric's side on the stage and I had no idea how I came to be here. I turned to Godric and placed my hand on his chest instinctively and almost immediately he stopped burning.

Steve Newlin's rage was beginning to bubble and he shouted out nonsense fake religious dribble. "You are just as inhuman and evil as this beast before us. You both deserve to be on that stage before us all." I looked at the now tiny man and scowled. Rage was flowing through me at what he is saying about me and Godric. My hair began to swirl around me and with an errant thought Mr Steve Newlin himself was flung against the adjacent wall and was knocked out.

Shock didn't begin to cover what I was feeling but right now I decided I will think about what happened later and focus on getting out of here. As if Godric could tell what I was thinking he grabbed my hand and we both jumped of the stage into the sea of people. With each step we took forward the crowd parted and we successfully made it out of that false church.

We reached the car that still safely held Erics coffin but by this time Godric's skin started to redden. I immediately became worried as there was only one coffin. What was going to happen to Godric as I am sure that he wouldn't last until we get to the hotel. Before I could make any suggestions Godric using his vamp speed open Eric's coffin and squeezed in with him. I am not entirely sure how he fit but the lid closed back up and they were both safe.

Without any hesitation I closed the boot and jumped into the driver's seat to make my way back to the hotel.

* * *

**Will try as soon as I can to get something up. Review :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all. I know nothing I say can make you forgive me for my absence but to let you all know my son does not have cancer. I want to thank all who sent reviews telling me that I hope he gets better, it really made my day.**

**Ok previously on Unexpected Beginnings **

_We reached the car that still safely held Eric's coffin but by this time Godric's skin started to redden. I immediately became worried as there was only one coffin. What was going to happen to Godric as I am sure that he wouldn't last until we get to the hotel. Before I could make any suggestions Godric using his vamp speed open Eric's coffin and squeezed in with him. I am not entirely sure how he fit but the lid closed back up and they were both safe._

_Without any hesitation I closed the boot and jumped into the driver's seat to make my way back to the hotel. _

And now onto Chapter 12 :)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Driving back to the hotel I became increasingly worried. What is going to happen to us now that Godric left the fellowship? Everyone there saw me with him and now I am afraid that I am going to become a target as well. Continuing my drive to the hotel I found myself paranoid. Looking over my shoulder more often then I should to see if I was being followed or god forbid attacked. Luckily the drive didn't take too long and I was pulling up at the hotel before I knew it.

Stepping out of the car two employees came out to help me with the coffin. Little did they know, it was now filled with two vampires. I gave a chuckle at their thoughts, wondering how large this one might be as I followed them up to mine and Eric's room. I thanked the two men and gave them a tip each. It couldn't off been easy to cart those two around.

Surveying the room I find it quiet, which is a big change from how my life has been lately. With all the work I have been doing for Eric it seems as though I barely have a moment of clarity and/or peace before the next issue comes trotting along. Don't get me wrong Eric is a great boss and friend but I miss the times I could sit at a table and read a book or even reflect on my life. Seeing as I am still pumped with adrenaline it doesn't seem likely that I will be able to rest anytime soon I decided that I would grab one of my beloved novels and read. I have always enjoyed reading as it helps me escape to a different reality, a different time. I don't have to worry about being the freak who can hear people's thoughts, I don't have to worry about vampire politics, I can just be the character.

I sat on the armchair in the corner of the main room and opened my book to where I last left off, and I began reading about a heroine who is striving for her love and life.

The next thing I know I am waking up to the sounds of Eric and Godric talking. I can't believe I slept till nightfall. Looking over at Godric and Eric I noticed that whatever they are talking about Eric seems to have become distraught. In all the time I have known Eric he has never been anything more than cool and collected. So whatever they are discussing must be big. They are talking fast and low so I can barley comprehend what they are saying; I am just catching a few snippets here and there.

"Godric please.."

"Eric.. I.. live like… I'm sorry"

"You can't.. to me"

I find myself listening for any clue that can tell me what is going on. Eric seems to be pleading to Godric about something. Again this is very out of character for Eric. I sit up straighter on my chair, the movement I have made must have alerted them to the fact I am awake.

"Hey, is everything alright" I ask. I need to know everything will be alright. Eric has become such a big part in my life and Godric, well he is another story but not one I want to end just yet.

"Sookie, my dear, how are you?" Godric asks. His question shocks me. Shouldn't I be the one asking him that? He was the one that has willingly allowed himself to be captured by the fellowship and was the one who was going to die.

"How can you ask me that Godric? You were going to kill yourself for people who could care less about you. What about Eric, because as far as I can tell he is shocked that you even considered doing it" I don't know what possessed me to go out on a rant like this but Godric really needed to think of those around him before doing something like that.

"Sookie is right Godric; I don't know what I would do without you around. You are my maker and for that we will always have a connection. I don't know how I would continue to live without you around"

"Sookie, Eric, I know that you both don't approve of my decision but I have had enough. The pain and torment that vampires are bringing to this world is the same pain I have dealt out in the past. The longer I live, I realise that I shouldn't be continuing to. I have caused more harm than both of you know and to see this pain that still exists and is always going to exist just makes me want to give something back to hopefully end some of it". Godric said most of this speech with regret and sadness is his eyes.

I stepped towards Godric and placed my hand on his cheek. His eyes met mine and I could see them filling with bloody tears. "Godric, don't you see that in giving your life it won't change anything" saying this softly I continued "Humans are as blood thirsty as vampires, this is something that will not change. But if you stay and fight for your cause, for something you believe in then the world can change just as both vampires and humans can change to create a better world"

During my talk Godric's tears began to fall. I glanced over at Eric and noticed his were the same; he also had a thankful look in his eyes. I could tell he was grateful for my talk with Godric and talking him down from the metaphorical ledge.

I pulled Godric in for a hug leaving one arm out for Eric. They both needed this in this moment. After our hug I grabbed their hands and pulled them towards Eric's bed. Releasing their hands I crawled up the bed into the middle and patted each side for them to come lay down with me. Although I have only been away for a few hours I am emotionally exhausted. Eric and Godric jump on the bed and each embrace me, who might I say in now in the middle of a vampire sandwich. I peck each of them on the cheek and close my eyes hoping that all will be well when I wake.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this long awaited chapter. **

**And remember to R&R :) **

**Until next time x**


End file.
